Do You Remember
by Ladies Limwen and Aranel
Summary: After Legolas is gravely wounded in a Mirkwood battle and can't remember who he is. Thranduil recounts a story of when Legolas was an elfling and found a wolf pup in the forest. Please R&R
1. do you remember?

Do You Remember

Hello! thank you for clicking on my story! This is a Limwen story. This is also my first big story and would love you know what you think! :) Reviews are very appreciated! Have a great day! enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Any characters you do not recognize are mine.

-ooOoo-

Over dark trees a flock of ravens flew overhead. The elf watched as they slowly started to spiral down onto the crimson soaked battlefield. After a long and hard battle they had done it. They had fought to clear the eastern woods past the Mirkwood Mountains of its orc inhabitants. Knowing he must help his companions to burn the fallen, he cast a hopeful look towards the king's large tent. The tent sat nestled between the trees a little while away. Although they were glad to have won, there was a great sadness for their fallen brothers in arms. He knew that in the large tent their prince's life hung in the balance. He was gravely injured in the battle and his chances to live were slim. Offering a small prayer for the young prince, he went back to clearing the battlefield.

Inside of the large tent the king sat beside a small cot on the floor. Casting a worried glance at his son the king sighed. Taking in his son's appearance he saw a dark bruise forming above his left eye that was followed by a long cut along his cheek.

The healers had only just let him see his son. They had told him his son's wounds were very severe, that he had awoken during their healing and hadn't remembered where or who he was. The stark bandages that wrapped around Legolas' head almost matched his pale skin, Thranduil worriedly noted. Out from under the heavy blankets Thranduil caught a glimpse of the pale bandages that also covered his son's torso.

Prince Legolas was the kings' first child, and his last. Thranduil's only kin left. Legolas was just lying there, dying. Is this the end? Can it be? Thranduil thought, No! I will not let myself think that. He will live, he will be alright…right? He didn't know if he could bear losing his son, Legolas was the only reason he hadn't died of grief. Losing his son would crush him and he would surely fade.

To take his mind off of the pale face of his son, the great king began to talk. "Do you remember ion-nin?" Thranduil stopped afraid to speak, afraid to cry. "Do you remember when you were just an elfling?" He smiled slightly at fond memories as slow tears started to fall down his cheeks. Memories of when his forest was truly Greenwood the Great. "I remember the time when you bought a wolf pup into the palace. Can you remember ion-nin? Surely you do… Ai and you tried to hide him..."

-ooOoo-

The forest was silent, even the birds were silent as the little figure peaked out from the beech tree he had been lazily dowsing in. His long golden hair fell into his face as he watched a slight movement in the underbrush nearby.

The sound was very quiet, but his sensitive elven ears could pick it up easily. As if it were calling him, he stood up and leapt down to the branch beneath him. Swinging down from branch to branch until he landed on the forest floor. He hardly made a sound or a foot print in the soft soil, because he was an elf, and elves are light of heart and swift of foot.

The small figure looked around and started to listen for the sound again. He did not have waiting long as he soon heard it again. It was a cry or a whimper and it sounded closer now. With a little more looking and searching around, he realized it was coming from a bramble bush. Reaching the bush he kneeled down in the soft earth and started to crawl through the bush. It was hard for the elfling to crawl though the thorns as they pulled and tugged at his hair and clung his now muddy tunic. He crept forward at a slow pace until he saw it opened up to a small den. The den was made up of a fallen tree that was draped with a curtain of brambles that had grown around it. Looking around the den, the elfling finally caught sight of what had been making the strange sounds. There tangled in the thorns was a small wolf pup.

As he inched towards the pup, its eyes filled with fear. Then the pup started to thrash around, trying to free himself from the thorns, but sadly the pup only managed to further entangle himself. The elfling winced when he got closer and saw how badly the wolf pup was tangled. He was close enough to see the wet shine of the pup's inky black nose and hear his rapid breathing. He knew he could not leave the pup helpless, in pain and afraid. So he started to reach out but was stopped by a small growl that turned quickly into a whimper. "It is all right little one I will not hurt you" said the small figure with all the softness he could muster in his voice.

He reached out to the pup and slid his fingers under the entwined pup's belly, the wolf pup at first bit his nimble fingers. Although it was not hard it still hurt and the young elf quickly snatched his fingers away from the pup's milk teeth.

He frowned at the pup, which let out a whimper again. He tried again this time he spoke softly, which calmed the pup. Slowly untangling the pup's downy pelt, the elfling was worried about how deep the thorns went. After what seemed like hours, but was more like minutes, the elfling finally was able to pull the upset pup free. Gently he lifted the whimpering pup and put him in his lap. The wolf pup had by now grown used to the elfling touch and let himself be held as the elfling spoke softly, "Where's your mother?" he said asked the pup not expecting an answer.

He sat there for a little while looking over the pup, seeing if he was alright. Finding it hard to see through the pups fur in the dark den he started to crawl out of the brambles. He crawled out on one hand, while holding the pup with the other. When he was free of the den he found a nice tree and sat at the bottom of its trunk. After checking over the pup for bad wounds, he started playing with his new friend.

Towards twilight he realized that it was time to go home, he stood up and remembered the pup. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked the pup out loud. "I can't just leave you here can I?" he said. What am i going to do? He thought. The mother wolf hadn't returned and the forest could be a dangerous place at night for a little wolf pup. After a minute he shrugged his shoulders and said. "Well little one I guess you are coming home with me." The pup looked up at the golden haired elf and yipped. "Ha-ha well I hope that's a yay." As he walked home with the pup at his side he thought, my father doesn't need to know… right?

-ooOoo-

"Shush little one" the young prince told the pup as he snuck down one of the less used halls in his home. Just a short walk to his bed chambers, then they would be safe. He had just turned the corner when he heard a voice from around the corner call to him. "Prince Legolas! May I have word?"

Legolas froze, now what am I going to do! The owner of the voice was still a little way down the last hall, but now light footsteps could be heard. So quickly he made up his mind, running to the nearest closet he swung open the door. Seeing that it was full of towels, he tossed the pup inside who let out a rather loud yip. "Shush little one," he whispered again and ran to meet the elf.

The voice belonged to a handsome elf named Voronwe, he was a tall adviser with dark raven hair.

"Legolas, have you seen you father around? I can't find him." He asked in a strong voice.

"No I haven't. I've been in the forest all day" Legolas replied respectfully, he may be the prince but this elf was older and wiser than him and deserved respect. Thranduil had always taught Legolas the importance of respect.

"Alright, well off you go. You look like you've been crawling in the mud" Voronwe said with a kind smile as Legolas felt his face go hot and ducked away.

"I have to go." Voronwe watched fondly as the young prince walked away, before he turned and walked the other direction in search of the king.

-ooOoo-

"Shush little one!" Legolas said to a very upset pup, as he slipped into his room and quickly shut the door behind him. Apparently wolf pups don't like to be shoved into towel closets, Legolas thought. But the pup got over it quickly at the sight of a new place. Legolas watched as he started to run around the room sniffing everything. Legolas winced as the pup's claws scraped loudly on the hard stone floor. "Come here little one," The elfling call to the pup, who just stopped and looked at him. Legolas walked over to his bed and fell onto it, not even thinking about the mud he just got on it.

After a few minutes of day dreaming, he sat up and watched as the pup crept up to his bare feet, for he took his shoes off at the door, and quickly licked his toes.

"Ahh!" Legolas cried in surprise, as he pulled his feet away from the little pink tongue. Legolas started to laugh at the innocent look on the pups face, as if he didn't do anything.

"Ha-ha… huh… what should I call you little one, licker of many toes?" Legolas laughed with a smiled as he saw the pup tilt his head as if listening to every word the blonde elfling said. "Little one… Hmm how about young one? Yes…what about Penneth?" Legolas asked the pup. He knew that Penneth wasn't much of a name for the wolf pup, but it would have to do for now. "Yes that will work, come Penneth let us get all this mud off ourselves." the elfling finished as he beckoned the pup into the bath chamber. Within a few minutes splashing and yipping could be heard all the way into the hallway.


	2. Suspicions

Hello thank you to all who reviewed! It makes me so happy to see an email about someone who has reviewed! This has a dinner scene that my twin has written so I want to thank her for her help! Enjoy!

Thank you to Rita Orca I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Elvish:

Ada = Daddy

Penneth = young one

Las-nin = my leaf

Ion-nin = my son

-ooOoo-

Later that evening at dinner Thranduil watched as his son quickly walked into the dining hall and sat in the chair next to him. The Elven King took little notice of his sons sopping wet hair. Then shortly after some late advisories entered the dining hall, dinner started. Midway through the meal, Thranduil asked his son "What have you been up to today Legolas?"

Seeming to have been pulled from his thoughts Legolas looked up at his father with bright silver-blue eyes and replied "Well… Celebwen had some things to finish today, so I got most of the day off." Thranduil nodded in understanding, Celebwen was Legolas' teacher and also a very good friend,

"So where have you been all today?" The king asked.

"In the forest exploring," Legolas replied quickly. _I don't understand_ , thought Thranduil _, he is usually not this vague. I wonder what is wrong._

Thranduil was about to ask his son another question, when an adviser to his right spoke up,

"Sir with respect may I ask, what should we do about the trade agreement with Asgain?"

"Hmm?" replied Thranduil trying to divide his attention.

After the one adviser started talk about the trade of the kingdoms, a few more of the advisers joined in, asking questions not just about Asgain, but also about the other surrounding kingdoms. Thranduil could hardly answer one question before he was asked another, much less speak with his son. Just as the king started to get a little irked he heard a soft,

"Excuse me?" Coming from next to him.

Looking over or rather down, he saw his son staring up at him, "May I be excused" Legolas asked with a pleading smile. "Please Ada." Quite confused about why his son would want to leave dinner so early, he glanced at Legolas plate. _Wow. He ate that quickly_ , Thranduil thought.

"Do you not want to stay for dessert?" asked Thranduil. Without hesitation, Legolas replied,

"No thank you. I am tired from being in the forest." After some consideration Thranduil replied,

"Alright… off you go. I will hope to see you early at breakfast tomorrow though." Quickly standing up, Legolas went to his father and hugged him saying

"Goodnight Ada."

Thranduil gladly hugged him back and with a smile said "Goodnight my Little Leaf, sleep well". Thranduil watched as his son quickly left, maybe a little too quickly. He couldn't help but notice that his son was taking his napkin with him. _Hmm that seems strange_ , Thranduil thought. However before he could put another thought into it, an adviser asked,

"Sir?" and with a sign Thranduil turned back to the elf.

-ooOoo-

Legolas quickly approached his chambers. It was quite... That was never good! He rushed to the door, as the door swung around he cringed as he heard the loud scramble of paws and long claws on stone floors, as the pup ran over. The wolf pup jumped up on him, with cold paws on this legs and a lolling pink tongue hanging out of his small muzzle. With a merry laugh, Legolas gently pushed the pup off and walked over to the bed.

Setting the napkin of food on the bed, he kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed. Unrolling the little bundle, he saw that the napkin didn't contain a lot of food. Only a dinner bread roll, a little bit of roasted venison, and a honey cake. _Hmmm_ , thought Legolas, _can a wolf even eat a honey cake?_ He hadn't thought of that when he was sneaking the food from his plate into his napkin at dinner. As he was thinking this, Penneth had been watching him for quite some time.

Finally, getting impatient, Penneth walked around to the other side of the bed and tried to jump upon the bed. He failed. Penneth landed hard on the stone floor with a thud and a yelp. Hearing the pup hit the floor, Legolas was on his feet and on the other side of the bed in an instant. When the pup had hit the floor he had dashed under the bed in fright and shock that he fell. Legolas tentatively lifted the covers that almost reached the floor.

Peeking underneath Legolas saw a started and slightly ruffed wolf pup, "Oh...Come here little one." Legolas told the pup. After a little more convincing, Legolas finally got Penneth to come out from the under the bed. Taking the bundle of food from the bed he sat down on the floor. Penneth came bounding over seemingly to have forgotten his distress at the smell of food. Legolas pulled open the napkin for him, grabbed the meat, and hand fed the pup.

The pup's small teeth were hardly sharp, but every other bite Penneth ended up biting Legolas' hand, making the elfling snatch his hand away. As Penneth finished the last bit of the roast and the dinner roll, he licked Legolas' fingers clean, and then started to sniff the napkin looking for more. All that was left was the honey cake. Legolas picked the cake up and held it out, making it easier for him to eat.

Seeing the cake Penneth immediately snapped his little mouth around it. The pup had a hard time eating it because of how sticky the cake was. Legolas laughed as he ran around with his little muzzle half way around the honey cake, as it was sticking half way out of his mouth making a crescent moon shape. Penneth finally finished the cake, but only after he proceeded in getting crumbs from the cake all over the rug and the floor. But Legolas wasn't worried about that right know.

Getting up he opened his balcony doors. Then he sat down to watch as the last scarlet drops of sunlight caressed the tree tops making the trees look as if on fire. As the little blond elfling sat there wrapped in his thoughts, Penneth padded up and climbed into his lap feeling the sudden change in Legolas' mood. As the sun slowly sunk below the horizon, Legolas sat there with his hand on his new friend's head, delighting in the last rays of twilight.

-ooOoo-

Late that night, after dinner Thranduil was walking towards the hall that led to his chambers and personal study. _Legolas never wants to go to bed early_ , Thranduil thought as he turned the corner. The Elven King knew something was up with his son, but he didn't know what. He proceeded to turn the corner and walk towards his chambers in thought. Looking up he paused as he saw that there was light coming from the bottom of his son's door. Like the candles were not extinguished, thinking this odd he walked toward his son's room quietly. Reaching the large oak door he knocked once and not waiting for a response, opened the door.

-ooOoo-

Legolas was in his night clothes and was all ready for bed. But he was still unwilling to go to sleep. Penneth seemed to only get more wild and rowdy as the stars unveiled, making Legolas even more tired.

The pup would at one moment be sniffing every corner of his room for the tenth time and the next he would run franticly around the room almost breaking several things. Legolas was hard pressed to keep most of the breakable objects in his room undamaged. Legolas tried a few things to get the pup to calm down. But the only way he got Penneth to finally relax was to pull him up onto the soft feather bed and into the silky covers.

Penneth, at first, found it hard to walk on the plush mattress, but soon he adjusted and was once again bouncing around the tried elfling. Soon Legolas gave up and with an exhausted sign, slid under the covers. Penneth watched Legolas lay for a moment, but getting inpatient wondered up to his friend's head. Legolas, with his eyes closed, heard the pup prance up and felt his damp breath. He smiled as he felt Penneth's cold and wet nose sniffing around his pointed ear. He let out a little laugh as Penneth started to lick his face, still smiling Legolas sat up, pulling the pup into his lap.

Suddenly, there was nock on the door and before Legolas could say a word the large oak door started to open. Panicking, Legolas shoved the pup under his drawn up knees and soft sheets hoping, his visitor wouldn't stay long. Legolas was dismayed to see that it was his father, not dismayed at seeing his father, but afraid of his father's reaction if he found out there was a wolf pup in his bed.

"Ion-nin why are you not asleep? The hour is late." Thranduil asked as he looked around at the disheveled room. "I know Ada, I was just a little preoccupied." Legolas replied sheepishly as his father approached the bed. This was the moment Penneth decided to escape the concealment of the covers. Penneth started to move towards the bottom of the bed trying to slip through his legs. Legolas, feeling the pup start to move, trapped the pup under his shins.

Thranduil was a little worried about his son, Legolas was a little distant, but know he just looked distressed. "Ion?" Thranduil said gently as Legolas looked up, "Is everything alright?" "Huh? Aye I'm fine Ada. I'm just tired." Legolas replied with a yawn.

It was true he was very tired and desperately wanted to sleep. Thranduil clearly saw that his son was tired, but that made him worry no less. Sitting on the edge of the bed the Elven King leant over and hugged his son goodnight. "Sleep well my little leaf." _And may you look better on the morrow_. Thranduil thought the last part. Turning around he blew out the candles and with one last look at his son left his son to rest. As Thranduil left, Penneth crawled up to Legolas' pillow and finding him already asleep the pup curled up near his new friend, keeping watch over him as he slept.

-ooOoo-

So this is the end of the second chapter! The next chapter will be out on Saturday or Sunday depends if we go out of town! Reviews are very much appreciated! Have a great day! See ya this weekend!


	3. I Will Return

Ok so this chapter is a little longer. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorite, or followed! Enjoy!

 **In response to** **Cloud Dancer** : I'm glad you like it so much! when i read your review i was dancing with you on those clouds! lol thank you! see ya :)

The Elven King was lying awake in his bed that night, and like so many other sleepless nights, he was deep in thought. Why was his son so distant? Something was wrong, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. After a little while of these thoughts he finally rolled out of his sleepless bed. He walked over to the double doors leading out onto the balcony, and opening the large doors, he walked out into the cold chilling night.

For a moment he just stood there, bathed in the brilliant light of the full moon, forgetting all the worries of his kingdom, if only for a moment. So many times had he stood here on the baloney, feeling the gentle breeze that swept the tops of the trees making the leaves dance in its wake, trying to forget. Trying to forget his long sorrowful nights, the long and hard battles of the past, and the death of his kin.

However unwillingly he slowly started to remember, but with remembering came the good times and the bad. His thoughts drifted to his late wife, he missed her so very much. For some time he stood there reminiscing about the past. The tranquil softness of the night around him soothed his wary soul. It was some time before he was drawn out of his thoughts by an unsettling restlessness in his heart. Something was wrong in his forest, the days grew darker. Something was coming, again he was frustrated. There were so many things he didn't know the answer too.

Finally coming to the conclusion that thinking about it would not make things better, but would only make his heart more troubled. Thranduil slowly went back into his room and shutting the doors behind him, he crawled back into his bed. After a moment the tired Elven King finally fell into a deep needed sleep.

-ooOoo-

The next morning Legolas woke up letting out a little cry of surprise as something wet and warm touched his toes. Legolas quickly pulled his feet into the safety of the covers, only to have the pup's little wet tongue follow his toes under the sheets. Legolas groaned as he retreated further into the sheets. But Penneth was persistent and followed with even more vigor then before, enjoying the little game. "Ahh!" Legolas gave a small cry as Penneth put his toe all the way into his mouth that time.

Signing Legolas finally gave up and started to move towards the edge of the bed. Placing his know wet feet on the cold stone floor, he stood and walked towards the wash basin in the corner of his room. After a quick splash of cold water, Legolas went to get dressed. Penneth followed him everywhere as he got ready for the day and got upset when he couldn't follow Legolas as he left to go to breakfast.

"No Penneth you can't come with me. Ada won't like you in the dining room." The young prince said in reply to a particularly sad whimper. But Legolas didn't make it half way down the hall before he heard a high pitch wolfish howl coming from back down the hall. The prince turned on a dime and hurried back towards his chambers.

As he approached the howls got louder as if Penneth knew he was just outside the door. Legolas quickly opened the door and ducked back into the room. Penneth got louder only this time with excited yips and barks. "Shush Penneth! You act as though I have been gone for the whole day."

Legolas told Penneth, who immediately stopped howling and sat down, as if giving Legolas his undivided attention. With a heavy sign he continued "I have to go to breakfast and to my lessons. Then I will be free to play with you for the rest of the day. So you have to stay here and be quite until I return. Okay?" Legolas wasn't expecting an answer, but it seemed like he saw Penneth nod his head, he knew the pup understood. So turning, Legolas once again made his way down the hall and was satisfied that this time he didn't hear any howling.

-ooOoo-

After breakfast Legolas didn't have time to run over to his room and feed Penneth. However, he did promise himself that he would feed Penneth a big lunch. On his way to his lessons he felt like if he could have anything in the world, it would be a work free day with his father. Thranduil hadn't had a day off of work and hadn't spent a day with his son in a few months.

Although they ate breakfast and dinner together and Thranduil usually came to say goodnight. Legolas wanted to go on a hunt or play in the gardens with his father like they used too. But the king as of late had been terribly busy with a new trade agreement with Asgain, a neighboring city. Asgain grew a very large amount of wheat this harvest and intended to trade it for some of the luscious silks that the elf maidens of greenwood spin.

He only knew this from sitting at the dinner table with all his father's advisers. As Legolas walked into his study room, Celebwen was already waiting for him. She was a tall and fair she-elf with long raven colored hair and a pair of dark eyes to match.

"Good morning, Legolas." She greeted him.

"Good morning, Celebwen." He replied as his lessons began…

-ooOoo-

Later that day after archery training Legolas finally got back to his room, feed the pup, and then snuck Penneth outside to play for the rest of the day. Meanwhile Thranduil was in his study signing yet another document when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." the tired king called, Thranduil looked up as the door opened and Galion walked into the study with a few more scrolls for him to sign.

"Sire?" Galion quietly inquired placing the scrolls into a nice pile.

"Yes, Galion?" Thranduil responded going back to the parchment on his desk.

"It's Legolas, sire, he is lonely." Thranduil looked up as Galion continued slowly, "He has been distant as of late. I'm sure you've noticed."

"Please, get to your point, Galion, I am incredibly busy as you can see. " Thranduil said quietly gesturing to all the parchment that littered his desk.

"Yes sire. Well, I think you need to take some time off and just enjoy your son and your forest. Don't deny it, you need some rest, I can see that something is bothering you." Without a word the elven king pushed out his chair and walked over to an open window. After a moment Galion walked over to the window as well, he had known Thranduil almost all his life, the king was his friend and like a brother to him. He knew something was wrong, so he was worried for his friend.

Thranduil stood by the window for a moment staring out into the emerald topped forest in complete silence. Until the elven king finally turned to his butler and closet friend, with a fearful look in his eye.

"Something is coming Galion. The forest is changing and yet the change is so small. There is restlessness in my heart. Something fell and evil has entered the forest this day and I fear it will only grow."

"What are we going to do?" Galion asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, Galion. The only thing we can do is wait-." Thranduil stopped short, "Unless…" Thranduil almost whispered it as he turned back to the window.

"Unless…. What sire?"

"I want a patrol to scout out the southern part of the forest and Dol Guldur." Thranduil suddenly commanded.

"It will be done my king." Galion said with a bow and quietly left the study leaving Thranduil still standing by the window. If he was right… if there was evil in that fell tower again, he didn't know what he was going to do. But fortunately for Thranduil that darkness that entered his forest that day slept for many more years. The patrol that was sent out found nothing, and the restlessness that lay in the king's heart subsided as the days grew on.

-ooOoo-

That night, after dinner and Penneth had been fed, Legolas was up playing with the pup. Legolas really enjoyed having Penneth around, he never imagined how fun it would be to have a wolf pup friend. He wanted to keep the pup, but he knew his father would find out soon enough. It's not that his father didn't like animals. Of course not, his father was the king of the Woodland Realm and he loves all the creatures that live on his land whether it is big or small. It's just that Thranduil didn't like Legolas to have wild animals in the palace as pets. He thought this as he watched Penneth crept into the bath chamber sniffing everything. Legolas stood by the door in his night clothes watching and thinking until the pup couldn't be seen in the shadowed room.

When there was a soft nock on the door, and without waiting for an answer the door started to crack open. Legolas knew that must be his father because Thranduil was the only elf in the palace that never waited for an invitation to enter his son's room. Legolas quickly slid the bath chambers door closed, shutting off the room and the curious wolf pup inside.

"Ion-nin you should be in bed, the hour is late." He heard his father's deep timbre voice say as he turned around.

"I know Ada, I was just going to bed." He replied as he walked over to the bed, climbed up and sat cross legged with his back leaning on the head board. It is the truth, he thought, I was just going to go to bed.

"I'm sure." His father said with a knowing look in his eyes that told Legolas that Thranduil really wasn't too bothered as long as he didn't stay up to long. "I've been meaning to spend some time with you. I know I have been busy and absent as of late and I promise to take you on that hunting trip. " His father said as he slowly sat on the edge of the bed, "But it may be a little while my little leaf, because I must go to Asgain." Thranduil saw the hope in his son's eyes, that had been bright at the mention of a hunting trip, fade at his last words.

Although, Legolas was getting bigger and more mature he still was attached to his father and didn't want him to leave. "It will not be long like last time my leaf. Asgain is only a little past the Lonely Mountain." Thranduil knew he didn't have to tell this to his son because Legolas was a good boy, but still he hated the sadness in the elflings eyes every time he had to leave.

"Okay, Ada. When will you be coming back?" Legolas said with a small smile trying to hide his disappointment at his father's announcement.

"I should return with the rising of the new moon." His father said with a growing smile, "You be good while I'm away. Listen to Celebwen."

"Okay, Ada," Legolas said compliantly.

"Come here you," Thranduil said playfully as he quickly reached for his elfling and hearing a squeal of delight as he caught his son. Pulling Legolas into his lap and quickly sliding onto the floor, Thranduil trapped Legolas into a bear hug, tickling him simultaneously.

"Ada, no fair I didn't get a chance!" Legolas laughed out as his father continued to tickle him. After a minute Thranduil stopped as Legolas panted, tired from all the laughing, but his father didn't let him out of the hug.

"I'm going to miss you Ada." Legolas said quietly after a minute.

"I know, my leaf, but I will be back before you know it." Thranduil said as he finally let Legolas go from the hug and stretched out on his back where they had landed on the floor.

"Ada?" Legolas said suddenly breaking the silence that had fallen on the two.

"Hmm?" Thranduil hummed in response. "Can I come with you to that city?" Legolas asked not thinking what would happen to Penneth if he did leave.

"No, tithen las-nin, it would be too dangerous for you." Thranduil said softly without hesitation. But seeing the disappointed look in his son's eyes he quickly added, "But I also need you to stay here. I need you to watch over our home and our people." After the king had said this he sat up, "Legolas." Thranduil said the name with emphasis to get the elflings undivided attention, "Can I entrust you with this quest?" the king said in a playful tone, causing Legolas to nod his head enthusiastically. "Good, but you're not going to be able to do any of that if you're tired."

His father said as he stood up pulling his son with him. The young prince sat on his father's hip, with his head on Thranduil's chest, listening to the strong heart beat that was there. He relaxed as his father's heart beat washed over him.

Thranduil stood still for a minute, comforted by his son's presence, and holding him close walked over to the bed.

"Ada, will you tell me a story?" Legolas asked after Thranduil had put him in the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Legolas, it is late" Thranduil started to say but was interrupted by Legolas,

"Please, Ada." He begged.

"Okay, but only a short one." Thranduil relented, walking over to a table by the bath chamber door to retrieve the story book. "Which story do you want to hear tonight?" his father asked picking up the book. Thranduil paused, distracted, he could have sworn he heard a strange sound from behind the sliding doors.

 _Oh no! What am i going to do_! _He is going to find Penneth!_ Legolas thought, seeing his father reach for the door handle.

"Oh, Ada, I know!" he quickly cried, relieved to see his father stop reaching for the door and look at his son."Beleg! Tell me about Beleg Cúthalion and the great hunt for Carcharoth the Wolf. " Legolas promptly told his father, hoping Thranduil would come away from the doors and Penneth.

With a smile Thranduil walked over to Legolas and slid onto the bed next to his son. Thranduil had a sneaking suspicion about what could be behind that door, but he wasn't sure yet. These thought flew from his mind as Legolas cried "Yay!" Making Thranduil realize how much he had excited Legolas and that he wasn't going to be calmed down for a little while.

As Legolas snuggled closer into his father's side, Thranduil started the story with a small laugh. Thranduil dove into one of his son's favorite stories that was full of bravery, love, and heroism. As the minutes passed and the story reached its climax, Thranduil saw his son slowly relax onto his side and watched as his eyes glazed over and started to wonder the paths of elven dreams.

"Sleep, las-nin, perhaps I will see you on the morrow." Thranduil whispered as he carefully slid off the bed making sure not to wake his sleeping son.

Pulling the covers up to Legolas' chin, Thranduil thought of how much Legolas meant to him. How could such a small life mean so much? Thranduil was in awe of what a child could do. Legolas had changed his life in so many ways. He remembered the first time he was handed the small little bundle, wrapped up in soft linen. That day he had been so afraid. Something so new and delicate in the hands of an old, seasoned warrior. After the death of his father and his father's broken crown was given to him, Thranduil didn't believe he would ever truly heal. His wife had helped, but after her passing Thranduil truly wanted to die. But the only reason he stayed was because of his small son.

Bending over Thranduil planted a soft kiss on his sleeping son's brow. "Le melin las-nin. Losto vae." With these words Thranduil left his child to rest as the stars of the sky lit up perhaps a little brighter at the king's fair mood.

When Thranduil got back to his chambers he was surprised when he found a small amount of animal hair on his robes from lying on his son's floor. This might be the reason that his son was a little secretive lately and what had been making noise in the bath chambers.

Although, Thranduil wasn't too thrilled over the fact that his son might have an animal hidden in his room. He decided that the animal probably wasn't dangerous and that the animal would keep his son company while he was away. He would deal with the animal when he returned. _Sneaky elfling,_ Thranduil chuckled to himself as he walked into his closet to finish packing for his journey on the morrow.

 **Authors note:**

Ok so I think Galion is kind of like a brother to Thranduil so that why he was so open with the king. Beleg did help with the great hunt for Carcharoth ( which means red maw) the story did happen it is an exciting story that is awesome. The next chapter is coming up soon next week! Please review, it makes me really happy! See ya!


	4. An Adverture

Hello again! Thank you to all who reviewed, Favorited, and followed ya'll are awesome! This chapter is a little longer so i hope ya'll like that. Penneth is about 8 to 10 weeks old. This makes him pretty big, so if ya'll what to see what he would look like, you can Google that. lol Wolves grow to be an adult the about 3 years, so over the coarse of one month they mature and grow quickly. I'm not saying he is an adult, only getting bigger. So when Thranduil returns he will be a little bigger. Enjoy!

Elivsh words:

Las-nin = my leaf

Ion-nin = my son

Ada = Daddy

 **-ooOoo-**

The next morning Legolas woke up to the sound of loud whimpering and claws scraping harmlessly on the stone floor. Coming to a quick realization that Penneth had been locked in the bath chamber all night. He was out of bed and opening the door in a flash. As soon as the door started to crack open Penneth pushed his way through the small opening.

After running around the room a few times, Penneth came bounding back towards the elfling. Legolas seeing the pup coming crouched down and pulled the wolf pup onto a hug. After playing briefly with the pup Legolas quickly got ready for the day.

When Legolas walked by the balcony window he caught a glimpse of the front courtyard and the elves running to and fro, packing bags and readying the horses. Seeing how close the caravan was to departure Legolas quickly slipped on his soft boots and making sure Penneth was content on the rug by the fireplace, left the room.

As Legolas half ran, half walked down the hall towards the courtyard, he was afraid that his father would leave before he got to see him again. It wasn't uncommon for his father to say goodbye the night before and leave early in the morning before Legolas even woke up. But for some reason Legolas was desperate to see his father before he left.

He always missed his father dearly when he leaves for a battle or trade and wished Thranduil didn't have to go. Although, Thranduil was busy being a king that didn't mean he wasn't a loving parent. Legolas liked to play with other elflings, but Thranduil was his best friend. He loved it when he and his father played like the night before or went hunting for small game in the forest.

-ooOoo-

Thranduil looked up from tying his saddle bag onto his horse with a smile as he heard his son's footsteps.

"Ion-nin, it's early I didn't expect you to be awake." The strong Elven King said as he bent down to pull his son into a hug.

"Don't go, Ada, Please." Legolas whispered as he was enveloped into Thranduil's hug.

After his mother past away Legolas always felt that hole in his heart where his mother should have been. When she went away and never came back Legolas was terrified that would happen to his father as well and he would be alone.

"Peace, las-nin. I will return soon." Thranduil said pulling back to look at his son, noticing how his son's eyes were bright with unshed tears. Legolas mutely nodded as his father wiped away a tear that suddenly fell leaving a wet trail down his face.

"Remember your quest, ion-nin?" Thranduil said breaking into a smile to cheer up his child, "If you are good while I'm gone we will go into the forest on that hunting trip."

"Really?" Legolas asked immediately returning to his bright self. Thranduil hummed and nodded his head in reply,

"Just us, Las-nin."

"Yay!" Legolas cried wrapping his arms around his father's neck. Thranduil laughed as he embraced his son. After a minute Thranduil pulled away and looked around to see if all his people were ready to go.

Satisfied that all the departing elves were ready, Thranduil gracefully mounted his steed. Taking a quick glance around making sure that the caravan had mounted up after him, and with a quick wink at his son, gave the order to move out. Legolas watched as the horses sprang forward with their loud hoof beats on the stone courtyard floor, his father at the front of the riders. Legolas stood there, watching until the riders couldn't be seen any more disappearing on into the trees with a small cloud of dust.

-ooOoo-

After his father had ridden away into the forest, Legolas went to the kitchens for a quick breakfast and then back to his rooms. As he approached the large oak door he heard Penneth scramble up to the door. Cracking open the large door and slipping through the opening to keep Penneth from running out into the hall. Legolas held the bowl of milk up higher out of the pups reach as he shut the door behind him. Penneth continued to jump up and run around Legolas as he tried not to spill the milk. When Legolas reached the balcony doors, he opened them and put the bowl on the stone balcony floor. Penneth attacked the food as soon as the bowl touched the floor.

As Penneth quickly ate his meal, Legolas' eyes were drawn west towards the Lonely Mountain and the path his father had to take. He knew that his father wasn't going to battle and only a trade agreement with Asgain. But for some reason Legolas couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had settled in his young heart. Deciding that a trip into the forest would do both of them some good, he sat down and waited for the pup to finish.

After Penneth finished his breakfast and Legolas had put the bowl next to the wash basin to be cleaned later. But Legolas had one problem, how was he going to get Penneth out of the palace without being seen? Walking over and looking over the balcony rails, Legolas decided that he might be able to get Penneth down that way. He knew he could get Penneth out of the palace a lot quicker through the hall, but he didn't want to take the chance of being seen.

 _I should be able to get Penneth to trust me, right?_ The prince thought, looking at the pup's small frame and watching as Penneth's little tail started to twitch as he sniffed around the floor looking for more food.

"Come here Penneth." Legolas said crouching down as the pup complied with a small yip,"I need you to trust me okay?" Legolas said looking deep into Penneth's light sapphire eyes. The wolf pup stared straight back.

Taking this as a yes, Legolas grabbed Penneth gently and nimbly jumped onto the balcony's wooden rails. Adjusting his grip on Penneth as he stiffened at Legolas' sudden movement, Legolas jumped into the waiting trees. Everything was going great until Legolas landed on the trees branch, that's when Penneth started to squirm out of Legolas' grip in fright. As Legolas tried to keep a hold on the pup, he lost his balance on the branch and his foot slipped.

Thankfully the old beech that Legolas had jumped into tried to catch it's beloved prince. But it only managed to slow their fall enough so that no bones were broken. As much as the beech wished he could. He couldn't stop the two from some bruises and soreness for the next day. When Legolas landed on his back on the hard forest floor, Penneth slipped from his hands. With the breath knocked out of him, Legolas just laid there ignoring the worried calls from the trees and Penneth's absence, trying to catch his breath.

He just laid there on the hard ground catching his breath, and then he sat up. Looking around the prince quickly realized that Penneth had run off. Jumping up suddenly, ignoring the pain in his head and back as they protested, he quickly started to look around and call quietly for the wayward pup. Just when Legolas started to think that he had lost Penneth and that he was hurt or lost, the elfling heard a small whimper.

Spinning on his heel, Legolas saw Penneth as he slowly crept out from under a bush. The prince was next to the pup in an instance,

"I'm so sorry Penneth! Are you ok?" He said quickly as he ran his hands over the pup making sure he was not harmed. Relived that Penneth was okay, he sat down next to the pup. He wouldn't be jumping though any trees with Penneth any time soon Legolas thought with a smile. After the two had rested a little bit, Legolas picked himself up off of the grassy floor. Making sure Penneth was following; the two disappeared into the deep green forest leaving the clearing as silent as they had found it.

As the afternoon wore on the two completely forgot about falling from the tree as they started to play. Legolas found a long stick, and then a sudden idea popped into his head. So Legolas looked to the pup and shaking around the stick, he said,

"Penneth, look here boy, you want the stick? Hmm? You want it? Well go and get it!" He cried as he threw the stick as hard as he could into the underbrush, Penneth went bolting after it. As the seconds ticked by there was a constant rustling in the underbrush until the pup came peeking out of the brush. Penneth triumphantly pranced back to Legolas, showing off his newest toy the whole way. Once the wolf pup reached the young prince, he promptly dropped his stick with an excited yip.

Lifting his wagging tail high into the air and with his lolling pink tongue hanging closely to the ground, Penneth froze, poised, ready to bolt after the stick as soon as Legolas threw it again. Legolas enjoyed seeing Penneth fetch the stick, so picking it up again he threw it, only harder this time. As they played fetch, Legolas forgot about missing his father, but slowly the two grew tired and soon Legolas sat down onto the soft grassy ground. After lying under the leafy green trees and watching the clouds for a few minutes, Penneth came bounding up and, setting the stick nearby, he lay next to his new friend.

After the short rest, Legolas and Penneth got up and finally growing tired of the game of fetch. The two wondered off into the forest to find some new game to play before the afternoon gave way into the evening.

Soon they came to Legolas' favorite tree, a tall old oak with a full canopy of rich green leafs and a think trunk. Legolas, feeling sad again, quickly climbed up into the old oaks waiting embrace. Legolas sat down and fell into a comforting conversation with the old oak.

"Come here, sapling. What troubles your young heart?" The old oak's murmuring voice flowed through Legolas' pointed ears like the soft flow of a new spring.

"My ada, he has gone away and I am afraid that he will leave me in the same way my naneth did." Legolas answered the oaks question sadly.

"Peace, young sapling, your father rode away from the forest without incident and I feel my king's spirit still wonder this land." The oak comforted the young prince.

As the conversation with the oak continued, Penneth was growing restless and quietly started to whine at the base of the tree. But Legolas was so into talking with the oak he failed to hear the pup's complaints until Penneth's whine turned into a high and loud wolfish howl.

Hearing the howl, Legolas was startled out of his conversation. Legolas looked down to the pup, who had started to jump around the tree excitedly.

"You seem to have found a new friend, sapling?" The oak asked the young prince.

"Yes I found him on the western side of the forest." He replied.

"Oh… how nice." The oak replied "Well I will let you see to him. He seems very eager for your attention." After saying his good bye to the old oak, Legolas climbed down the tree and onto the ground.

As soon as his feet touched the soil Penneth was all over Legolas, licking and jumping up on him. As the two started to leave the clearing and the old oak behind, Penneth picked up a stick and brought it to the prince, begging for another game of fetch. Legolas still thinking about what the oak had said lazily threw the stick into the nearby underbrush.

As Penneth bound after the stick Legolas, his mood lifting at the sight of the wolf pup playing, kept on walking. Legolas stopped behind a bush waiting for Penneth to follow, but the pup never came. Legolas was expecting the pup to come bounding up, yipping happily, but as the seconds ticked by he saw no sign of Penneth. After what seemed like an hour Legolas only heard Penneth's lonely, sad whimpers. Suddenly worried, Legolas turned quickly, looking for Penneth. Peeking through the bush he saw a lonely and confused Penneth turning in circles looking for where his new friend had gone.

Legolas came out from the bush, "Peace Penneth. I'm here." Seeing Legolas walk out, Penneth quickly ran over and started to jump up and lick his face and hands. Looking over at the stick laying forgotten on the grass, Legolas got an idea. Picking up the stick he turned to Penneth, waving the stick he threw it again. As Penneth ran after it, Legolas took off running in the opposite direction calling, "Penneth! Catch me if you can!"

Hearing Legolas' call, Penneth skidded to a stop and bolted after the prince. As the two raced through the forest Penneth started to gain a little distance. Legolas, looking back to make sure Penneth was following, failed to see the upcoming hazard. Suddenly the ground fell in a slight decline, the prince's foot slipped and he tumbled into the sharp brambles.

Looking around Legolas saw that he had fallen into a little hallow. _I wonder if anything lives here_ , He thought. Just as he was starting to wonder where Penneth had gone, his attention was drawn to a strange noise behind him.

It sounded like someone was crawling through the dry underbrush. Suddenly feeling afraid, Legolas turned quickly to see a large black fox. The animal was big for its kind, with charcoal fur frosted with deep orange.

It was a little bigger the Penneth's size and very unhappy, the fox crept towards the elfling with bared fangs. The fox was angered by Legolas falling into its den, it came closer. Legolas scrambled away from the fox's wide fangs. The fox crouched to jump onto Legolas, fangs close to the ground.

Legolas sat frozen in fear when the fox leaped into the air towards the young prince. Everything was in slow motion and Legolas couldn't do anything as the fox rushed to meet him. Covering his face and neck with his hands, just like his Ada had told him to do if ever attacked, he closed his eyes.

He was waiting for the fox's fangs to rip into his flesh, but it never came. Hearing a wolfish growl, Legolas opened his eyes to see Penneth and the black fox wrestling in a blur of black and brown fur. Shakily getting to his feet Legolas watched in horror as the two fought.

Quickly looking around for anything to help Penneth, Legolas found the reason of the fox's behavior. Looking down he saw deeper into the den where there were three newborn fox cubs. Their fur was black and their eyes still glued shut.

Suddenly fearing for the cub's mother as well as Penneth, he turned and called to the pup,

"Wait Penneth don't hurt her! She's just protecting her young." Penneth hearing Legolas quickly tried detangled himself from the she-fox, but as soon as he backed off from the fox, she would lunged at him again. As the fox and Penneth rolled on the ground trying to get the upper hand, Legolas looked around again for anything to help Penneth. Seeing a large branch nearby he ran to pick it up, once he had the branch he turned just in time to see the fox bite into Penneth soft neck fur.

"No!" Legolas cried in horror as he swung the branch as hard as he could at the she-fox, not caring if he hit her anymore. Thankfully it didn't hit her, but fell onto the ground next to the fox and a jerking Penneth. It didn't hurt her, but it did frighten her enough to release Penneth and retreat a few feet. Penneth was up and off the ground in a heartbeat and with a surprisingly guttural growl he backed slowly away, towards Legolas.

"We are sorry Miss Fox. We didn't mean any harm." After saying this, Legolas turned and quickly ran away from the angry fox, who was slowly starting to walk towards them again. The two kept running for a long while, until Legolas' legs felt like lead. Slowing down to a halt, Legolas looked back to make sure that the fox wasn't following. Satisfied he walked over to a tree and leaning on it, he sat down. After a minute Penneth came up panting and dragging his paws, he sat down next to Legolas with a thud.

Smiling down at the tried pup Legolas said, "You brave thing. You will be an alpha wolf yet!" This seemed to please the pup as he laid his head down on Legolas' crossed legs. Suddenly remembering something Legolas lifted the pup's head to see where the fox had bitten him.

Thankfully it had only pierced the skin and it only oozed a little blood. After a minute Penneth started to whimper and wiggle because he wanted to put his head down. Confident that Penneth was for the most part unhurt, Legolas with a little laugh let him put down his head. As the two sat quietly below the trees in companionship, the sun started to sink down towards the horizon. When Legolas saw this he stood up and calling to his new best friend, walked back in the direction of the palace.

 **Authors Note:**

So this is the end of first chapter! i hope ya'll liked it! Reviews are very much appreciated! Next chapter will be out on Saturday! See ya! :) Lim out!


	5. Howls in the Night

hello again! i hope ya'll are having a good day and if not i hope that maybe i can help with an update! Thank you to all who Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed. it makes me really happy! XD So this chapter is a little shorter then the last two, because of the way i wanted the chapters to lay. Enjoy!

 **In response to Woodyelf:** im glad i could make your time in a waiting room better lol!

 **In response to SunSetWaffleGirl:** I'm glad it made you happy! The relationship between Thranduil and Legolas is something that really fascinates me, so it really makes me happy to know you think im doing right! :) no need to sit that close to the edge there any longer, so sit back and relax for this chapter cuz here it is! lol thank you for the review my friend!

Elivsh words:

Ada = daddy

Penneth = little one

Daro = stop

-ooOoo-

That night after dinner Legolas was in his chambers playing with Penneth. He had found an old stuffed toy from when he was younger, which he was still quite fond of, and now was using it to play with the wolf pup. Penneth grabbed the stuffed toy sharply in his small teeth and violently whipped his head from one side to the other.

Legolas, who was holding the other side, felt like he was being thrown about. Legolas didn't understand Penneth, it was as if he wanted to rip the toy apart. When Legolas was holding the toy Penneth would grab it and tug forcefully. But when he let it go Penneth clearly wanted him to grab it again so they could successfully tear it apart. After a particular hard tug Legolas decided that he didn't want to clean up the large mess the toy would undoubtedly make if Penneth tore it apart.

So, taking the small toy away from Penneth, he put it on the bed. Turning around to look at the pup's face, Legolas saw the pup giving him big googol eyes. Then with a sigh Legolas pulled the pup into his lap and quietly explained to him why he couldn't tear the small toy apart. After explaining it to Penneth, Legolas let him out of his lap to see what he would do. After a minute of looking from Legolas to the small toy on the bed, Penneth made his decision and leaped for the bed.

"Daro! No Penneth!" Legolas called as he quickly pulled the toy away from him. Looking down at the half destroyed stuffed toy he sighed saying,

"Well I guess you can have it now. But only if you don't rip it apart." As soon as Legolas held out the toy, Penneth sank his small teeth into it.

Looking at his bedspread, Legolas was dismayed to find that Penneth had gotten dirt all over the covers where he was standing. After putting the wolf pup onto the floor, Legolas started to try and wipe as much dirt as he could off.

"You need a bath." He said quietly as he walked towards the bath chamber. When Legolas went into the dark room and lit a candle, he called to the pup, "Penneth, come there please."

As the wolf pup scampered merrily into the room, his new toy hanging sadly from his mouth, Legolas started to make the bath. While the prince was busy making the bath, Penneth had found a good corner to hide his new favorite toy while he was busy sniffing the hard stone floors. When Penneth made his way over to Legolas and the bath, sniffing the floor the whole way, the white marble tub was full of warm water. Legolas, picking up the pup, gently lowered him into the water.

Penneth whined and wiggled as his paws touched the warm water, splashing and getting both of them wet. Once his paws were on the bottom of the tub, Legolas let go of the wolf pup's wet fur, glancing around for the bar of soap that was usually on the lip of the marble tub. While the prince was looking for the wayward bar of soap, Penneth was promptly licking the sweet smelling bar.

Legolas, not finding the soap, turned back to Penneth. The prince was horrified when he saw Penneth happily looking up at him, the bar of soap half out of his small muzzle.

"Oh! No, Penneth, you can't eat that!" Legolas cried as soapy foam fell from the pup's mouth. The prince quickly swiped at the bar, but Penneth ducked away. Lunging again at Penneth, Legolas only managed to get wet.

After a few minutes of this Legolas, growing tired of Penneth's antics, sat down gloomily beside the tub with a soft thud. Penneth, feeling the sudden drop in Legolas' mood, peered over the top of the tub. Hanging over the tall tub Penneth playfully dropped the bar of soap on Legolas' head. Legolas let out a small cry as he found a foamy soap bar in his hair. He looked up with a smile at the cheerful pup.

"Alright." Legolas said triumphantly as he stood up, happy to finally have the soap bar. Standing patiently Penneth let Legolas scrub his fur until it was all white and foamy. Legolas was surprised when Penneth let him do all this and then wash off all the foam without any wolfish games.

After Penneth was all clean, Legolas picked him up and set him down next to the tub. Legolas turned to grab the towels on the counter, but when he turned back Penneth was gone. Legolas didn't remain confused for long as he quickly followed the trail of water with the towel. When the water trail led to bed, he quickly looked under it. But seeing no wet wolf pup Legolas felt his heart drop as he realized where Penneth must be. Slowly standing up, he saw on the soft bed covers was a soaking wet Penneth.

After trying and failing to convince Penneth to come off the bed, Legolas leaned over to the pup and picked him up off of the now soaked bed covers. Then drying Penneth's fur and cleaning the floor, Legolas realized with dismay that his clothes were soaked and he was covered in wet wolf hair. _Well this is great! Apparently wolves shed in the spring!_ He thought as he made another bath.

After he had a bath and made ready for bed, Legolas went to his bed tiredly only to find that his top ornate covers were still very wet. Pulling these into the floor he felt the other sheets. Finding them only mildly damp, Legolas crawled into the bed too tired to care much about their dampness.

Legolas only slightly remembered when Penneth crawled into the sheets as he started on the strange path of elven dreams. All the while Penneth lay near the elflings heart feeling loved as Legolas unconsciously wrapped his small hands in the wolf's soft neck fur. Penneth laid there awake, watching for a long while. But as the full moon started its skyward journey across the midnight dark sky, Penneth stood and making sure Legolas was safe, jumped off the bed.

-ooOoo-

Legolas was awoken by a strange noise in the middle of the night. Hearing it again he looked towards his open balcony doors, which he had left opened for the cool night breeze, he saw nothing. Sitting up he heard it again, much louder this time, it sounded like a long squeaky, high pitched wolf howl. Quickly jogging over to the balcony he peered out into the bright night.

There he saw a lone wolf pup howling to the far off moon. Even though Penneth's howl was still very high, Legolas was enthralled to hear it. Legolas looked up to the full moon surrounded by midnight blanket of stars.

" _When will you be coming back?" he asked his father "I should return with the rising of the new moon."_

Legolas remembered his father's words clearly and his desire for the month to pass quickly intensified. Hearing a stronger howl from far off, Legolas looked up realizing Penneth was trying to learn to howl by listening to the wild Mirkwood Wolves far away. Growing tired Legolas called,

"Come here, Penneth. Let's go to bed or you will wake someone up." Hearing Legolas' call he turned his fluffy head towards the elfling. After some prompting, Legolas finally got Penneth back inside. When he had closed the balcony doors, Legolas and Penneth crawled into the soft covers of his bed and promptly fell asleep.

-ooOoo-

The month past slowly at first for Legolas, but as the month wore on it started to pass much quicker. During the month Legolas and Penneth's relationship grew. Legolas was able to pick the pup up and jump from the balcony into the trees without any incident. Legolas took his job of protecting the palace very seriously, and while in the forest he would play fight invisible foes with his wolf companion. They spent many days in the forest playing new games, but they never ran into the angry she-fox again.

-ooOoo-

A few weeks later Legolas awoke again in the middle of the night to an odd sound. Sitting up in bed he heard it again, looking towards the open balcony doors he guessed what it could be. Siding out from under the covers he crept to the doors and peered around the corner.

There, in the soft light of the full moon, sat Penneth. The young prince watched as the wolf lifted his head and howled into the night. Legolas noticed that Penneth looked larger, bulker and more adult wolf-like. He also heard a big different in Penneth's howl it was richer, deeper, and somehow wilder then before. Legolas realized that although, Penneth wasn't a full grown wolf yet he was a month closer to being adult wolf. He had learned to howl from the wild wolves from afar.

When Penneth ended his howl, he turned his fluffy head as Legolas walked up and sat down on the stone next to him. After a minuet Penneth started to howl with the distant wolves again. Legolas sat and listened to the song of the wild wolves. Then sadly he realized, _Penneth couldn't stay here, couldn't stay with him. He was wild, but we can still be friends right?_ Legolas thought, _just a little while longer, only until Ada comes back._

Then with joy he thought, _tonight is the full moon Ada comes home tomorrow_. He sat on the balcony for a long time that night listening to the wolves and thinking of his Ada. Soon he lay down to look at the stars, but before he knew it he was fast asleep. Seeing this Penneth curled up close to the elfling to keep his warm and kept watch that night long after the wolves in the distance stopped howling.

-ooOoo-

 **Authors Note:** Oh Thranduil is coming back! wonder what happens next? The next chapter coming up on Wednesday or Thursday. As always reviews are very appreciated! have great day! Lim out!


	6. Missing

hello again! sorry if this is a little late, but life is super busy! :) lol. Thank you again to all who reviewed, Favorited and followed ya'll make my day! :) thx to my big bro for trying to help me a little with this chapter! and to my twin Aranel for helping me out with the writing of this chapter! enjoy!

-ooOoo-

The next morning Legolas was rushing down the halls of his home as soon as he had awoken and realized his father was coming home today. Excited, he quickly turned the corner that led towards the outer courtyard. Pushing though the large stone doors, hardly waiting for them to fully open, Legolas burst out into the sunlight.

When his eyes adjusted to the bright day, Legolas saw that the courtyard was full of elves. Many of them readying the palace and courtyard for the king's arrival, Legolas sat down on a nearby bench waiting for his father to arrive. The young prince lost track of how long he sat on the beach, watching the elves run back and forth, and waiting for his father.

Slowly the busy-ness of the courtyard died down and soon all was quiet, except the soft sounds of the forest and the everyday jobs of the Mirkwood elves, but the king did not come.

Celebwen had been watching the young prince since he sat down on the bench in the courtyard, waiting for his father. Worry had started to creep into her heart, _Where is the king?_ The dark haired she-elf thought ruefully. They hadn't heard anything from Thranduil and no scouts had come to tell them of the king's approach. Fearing the worst, Celebwen started down a set of steps towards the young Mirkwood monarch. Legolas had been sitting there alone too long. Celebwen was _also_ worried for the young elfling she had helped to raise.

As she approached Legolas, she saw him tilt his head slightly, he was listening to her footsteps. When she neared the bench the prince slid over allowing her to sit. As Celebwen sat down she looked sadly at Legolas. He was slightly slouched and clearly disappointed at his father's absents.

"Where is Ada, Celebwen?" Legolas looked up at Celebwen with big eyes. Celebwen opened her mouth to respond, but before she could speak several elven horse-men burst through the gates into the courtyard.

Celebwen and Legolas immediately recognized the three elves as part of the king's caravan. The two rushed up to the three elves, they were covered in dust, sweat and dried blood. Celebwen quickly helped one dark haired elf off his horse. Legolas knew him as Glorwen a formidable swordsman, a trusted captain and teacher.

He landed on the ground with a soft a thud and a wince, his hand going to his side. The ride had taken a lot out of the elf. By this time elven guards and healers had started to approach and help the other two elves. Celebwen looking into Glorwen's pale dazed blue eyes and asked quickly,

"Captain, where is the king!" While all three elves were out of breath from the ride, Glorwen managed four urgent words,

"The king is missing!"

-ooOoo-

Early in the morning Thranduil and his company had entered their forest. After a month in foreign lands everyone was relieved to be back under the dark branches of their home. Thranduil and his small company were enjoying the sun that peered through the leaves and the smell of the trees as they traveled through the forest. Thranduil had not thought of how much he would miss his forest until he was far away from it.

The company was in the outskirts of Mirkwood. Where there were many villages of woods-men and this was not a very safe place to stay. However, they had been traveling all night and the horses where very tired, so they carried on at a slow pace. Hours passed and the company traveled on peacefully, farther and farther into the forest. Soon were walking beside the river that led home. This was the first of many signs that soon they would be home. At the sight of the river the elves sat higher in their saddles and the horses seemed to quicken there steps, now they knew the way home.

However, there were men whom had seen them on the road, evil men who lay waiting to ambush Thranduil and his company. But Thranduil knew nothing about this, he and his company where too close to home to think of much else. Thranduil could not wait to see his son. He hoped Legolas had been good while he was gone, and had not given Celebwen too hard of a time, not that he would. As the morning turned to noon, the sun reached its height in the sky and the wind died. Not a sound could be heard accept the underbrush that crunched loudly under the horse's hooves.

Then suddenly there was a loud shout and many men attacked from the bushes and trees with knives and clubs. They had walked straight into an ambush. Some of the horses were spooked by the shouts and reared almost throwing off their riders. Thranduil drew his sword and gave the order for his company to do the same. Then he was plunged into battle with enemies on all sides. Thranduil whirled his blade to meet a sword that had been heading for his side. Pushing the blade aside Thranduil punched the man in the face, a hard blow that sent him reeling with blood gushing from his nostrils.

Although, their enemy had the element of surprise, Thranduil and his elves were more skillful with their long years of battle and soon the fight started to slow. Whirling his horse around, Thranduil quickly blocked a large club that was hurling towards his head. Pushing the weapon back, he easily defeated his opponent. While Thranduil parried another blade, he failed to see the carefully hidden archer in a nearby tree.

After pulling out an arrow and taking aim at the king, the archer let the arrow fly hitting Thranduil in the shoulder.

The force of the arrow caused Thranduil to fall from his horse, onto the rocky bank of the river. He gave out a cry of pain as he hit the ground hard. Pain seemed to explode from his arm and the back of his head. Tumbling down the hill towards the river his head hit a rock, all want black, and he saw no more.

Once the battle was over, most of the men fled. The elves were all in bad shape but those that were the least hurt went to help the wounded. One of these elves was an elf named Glorwen; he was one of Thranduil's closest friends and was often considered the king's captain. Glorwen ran over to the nearest fallen elf and rolled him over, this elf had been his friend. With haste he checked for a pulse. He waited for what seemed like many winters until he felt a pulse, it was slow and weak but it was there. Other elves started to search the wounded until all were accounted for, that is all but one.

"Where is the king!" called out Glorwen.

"I don't know we haven't seen him! He may have fallen into the river, for someone saw him fall off his horse." called back an elf across the clearing.

"Keep searching we must find him" replied Glorwen, _We must_ , he though. After an hour of searching, and finding no king, Glorwen called to two elves

"Aewien, Maldor! You two are swift riders." He continued as the two came running up. "Come with me. We ride to the palace. The rest of you, keep searching." With that three mounted and rode off with all the speed their tired horses could muster.

-ooOoo-

As soon as Legolas had heard those four words his heart skipped a beat. _His father was missing? How could this be?_ At Glorwen's words it seemed like a million things happened at once. The courtyard had filled with many elves ready to search for their king at once. Elves and horses were sent out to search for the king and the rest of the caravan, while the three wounded elves were tended too.

In all the commotion Legolas lost Celebwen. Feeling lost Legolas wondered back to his chambers and Penneth, seeking comfort. When he had opened the door to his room the wolf pup had been excited to see him, but soon felt Legolas' sadness and immediately tried to cheer him up. The young prince now sat on the cold stone floor of his room with Penneth in his lap. Legolas said a small prayer for his father as a tear fell down his cheek. He decided to help look for his father with a determined look, he pet Penneth's head once and went to the balcony.

-ooOoo-

Legolas stopped running only when he was a good distance away from the palace. Once he stopped the realization that his father was missing, hit him hard. There was no stopping the flow of tear that streamed down his cheeks. He sat down at the foot of a tree and continued to cry. Then suddenly he heard the sound of someone coming up to him. He looked up to see Penneth seeming to stand taller than before. There was a look in the pup's eyes that Legolas had never seen before, the look of complete understanding.

At that moment Legolas couldn't help, but think of that little wolf pup he found alone in the forest. Had Penneth gone through the same feeling of being alone and lost? He had never thought of that before and as he looked up at this pup in front of him. He didn't see a lost little pup anymore he saw a strong young wolf that he had recused. If it should come to it, this young wolf would recuse him.

The thought of the wolf by his side gave him courage, so standing up, he said,

"Please… help me find him… please, Penneth."

Penneth gave Legolas a look that took him that the wolf pup was ready to help him with anything. Only after their search began did Legolas realize that Penneth had never even seen Thranduil, _how could he help?_ But still Penneth sniffed every inch of the undergrowth for anything. Legolas and Penneth searched all that afternoon until once again Legolas felt the weight of his missing father again. With a sigh he sat at the trunk of a nearby tree and buried his face in his hands, he starting to cry softly. Penneth came over and sat in silence, next to the crying elfling.

Legolas didn't know how long he sat there with Penneth by his side. But soon the wind picked up and the trees started to whisper and murmur in hushed tones. They spoke of a missing king and to never lose hope. Suddenly Legolas felt the tree seem to poke him gently with its branches. When he looked up he could feel the trees watching him and worried for him.

" _What is worrying you sapling_ " asked the tree in a whisper, " _Come and sit in my branches._ "

Legolas stood up to look at the tree; it was a tall old maple. He patted Penneth lightly on the head, and then started to climb the tree. Once he had climbed high up Legolas stopped to sit in the branches. Then he told the tree about his missing father and how he feared he would never see him again. The maple waited patiently for Legolas to finish, as it started to cradle the elfling gently in its branches.

Once Legolas had finished telling the maple his fears, he fell silent and waited for what the maple had to say. But the old maple had nothing to say, instead the wind started to blow gently again. Legolas started to hear singing of the trees . The song was hopeful and gentle, and it could barely be heard on the wind.

Soon Legolas found that his tears had stopped long ago and that he was falling asleep. The darkness of sleep started to surround him, as the song started to grow louder. Then suddenly the song was interrupted by barking. He awoke and looked down through the branches to see Penneth bark loudly at the tree. The trees song stopped and the maple gave a little hum, at the pup's protests.

Legolas griped the branches tightly and said,

"Oh Penneth! Please kind maple let me go down to him." The maple then gently did as he had asked, and was grateful that once the elfling was on the ground the pup stopped his barking. Legolas then looked around and realized that the sun was sinking in the sky. Then he wondered how long he had been dozing.

Since it was getting late Legolas realized he should be getting home. So he said goodbye to the kind trees and with Penneth by his side turned to leave. The trees whispered their goodbyes as the elfling left and Legolas heard them all with happiness. Then there was another whisper on the wind,

" _Fear not sapling"_ said the maple. _"The king has entered our woods."_ At that the trees fell silent and with one last glance back, Legolas and Penneth left for home.

 **authors notes:** oh! where is thranduil!is he going to be ok! the next chapter will be out on Saturday or Sunday. as always reviews are very welcomed! have a great day!


	7. Return

Hello! This is the second to the last chapter! Thank you to all who have Reviewed, Favorited and Followed! Thank you to my twin Aranel who helped me out with this chapter. school is starting next week for us, but I'm not going to let that stop me from posting the on Wednesday. Hope you enjoy!

In responds to **guest :** I **'** m glad you love it!

In responds to **WoodyElf:** I'm glad are reading it too! :)

Elvish:

Nana = mommy

Ada = daddy

-ooOoo-

All was peaceful when the trees noticed a figure floating down the river. The figure looked lifeless, but out of curiosity a young oak by the river reached out with its branches and tried to grasp the figure. The oak managed to pull the figure on its back to see its face, and to the oaks surprise it recognized the figure. This was the Elven King, then with all its might the oak tried to pull the king to shore, but was not strong enough and its branches broke.

So the oak called to the other tree for help saying,

" _The king! It's the king! He is drowning! The king is drowning help!"_ Word spread down river and all trees near the river started watching for their king. Many trees reached out to grab him, but all the branches fell short or were not strong enough. There was a large old oak and it was both strong and lengthy, with it's branches reaching out far over the river.

When word of the king reached this oak, it became very watchful and ready for when the king might pass. Finally when the king came into view the old oak watched as a smaller tree up the river made an attempt at saving the king. Then it stretched out its own branches to save the king. Once the king was near enough the oak wrapped its strong branches around the king and dragged him a little up the bank with his boots still in the water. Then the oak dropped him face down.

Once the king was on shore he remained motionless for a long time, but soon the oak got inpatient and gave the king a hard nudge in the side. Then suddenly the king started to cough and spit up water. The trees seemed to rejoice at the king's sign of life. However their rejoicing was stopped short as they watched the king try to get up. He made a small attempt to get up, before clasping back on to the rocky river bank.

The trees, then noticed an arrow wound in the kings shoulder and that the back of his head was bleeding badly. The trees then felt bad at seeing the king suffer, for surly he would die. All the forest fell silent, the trees dare not speak, and even the birds stopped their singing.

Minutes later a small green and yellow finch, unable to fold back its sorrow, flew down and landed upon the kings back. Once the king didn't react to the finch landing on him, the finch started to pull gently at the king's wet golden locks of hair, but the king made not a sound.

Then the finch started to sing a sweet song in the kings pointed ear, but once again the king didn't react. The trees started to softly sing a song of sorrow and the finch remained on the king shoulder. But the song was interrupted when suddenly there was a rustle in the underbrush, and then appeared a large tawny buck.

The buck, upon seeing the king came forward, he had heard the trees song of sorrow. The buck came and stood over the king before gently nudging him. _'What could have happened to him'_ thought the buck. For this buck had many times seen the king wandering in the woods, but never this far from home. At the sight and smell of blood, the buck knew he needed help, so turning quickly the buck ran swiftly to get help.

-ooOoo-

The buck searched upstream of the river until he found a clearing full of elves, both wounded and well. He came to the clearing in such a rush that the elves thought that perhaps something was chasing the young buck. The elves waited for something to jump out at the buck, but nothing came. The elves tried to come closer to the buck, but he would jump away. Soon it became clear to the elves that something was wrong. So three elves began to follow the buck, over rock and under tree the buck lead them until the elves started to hear something.

A song, the trees were singing of great sorrow and soon they came to a clearing. There in the clearing was a figure lying on his face, with a small finch on his shoulder. The elves rushed up to the figure, and turning him over, they saw he was no one other than the king himself. One of the elves reached out to check for a heartbeat, and found one. It was slow and weak, but it was there.

However, it wouldn't be beating much longer because the king was barely breathing if at all. With that in mind one of the elves started to pump his hand on his king's chest trying to push the water from his lungs. Seconds later there was a cough as the king started to cough up river water. The elves turned the king on his side, as he coughed up a lot of water, and once he was done they smiled worriedly that the king was alive, far from well, but alive. Having no supplies, two of the elves went to gather some wood for a stretcher.

While the other realizing how cold his king was, striped the cold over-tunic off him and wrapped him tightly in his own dry cloak. Through all this the king was silent, and when the others came back they made a quick stretcher and wrapped there cloaks around it. Then they gently lifted the king onto the stretcher and covering him with their last cloak, they headed towards home, with the finch still by his side. All the while the hero buck watched from not too far away hoping that one day, he would see the king again walking in the Greenwood.

-ooOoo-

Later that night Legolas decided to go to get Penneth some food from the kitchens. After getting some milk, he started back towards his chambers. But on his way back, Legolas overheard a few guards, who were speaking about the king.

"I hope the king will be alright." One said to the other.

"Yes I heard that they had found him in the river!" the other one said sadly. Hearing those few words Legolas ran quickly towards his rooms. After dropping off at his rooms to give Penneth his dinner, the prince ran to his father's chambers.

 _Ada was back? He was found? Why hadn't anyone come to tell him? Was he live? Was he okay? Why hadn't he come to see him?_

These were just a few questions that whirled in Legolas' mind as he ran though the stone halls of his home. Turning the corner all these thoughts disappeared when he laid eyes on the two large oak doors that led to his father's chambers.

Two guards stood at the doors entrance, walking a little closer Legolas looked at the one guard with silver hair.

"Is my Ada here?" Legolas asked them shyly. The silver haired one smiled at Legolas, while the other one just looked nervous. Leaning his spear against the wall, the silvered haired elf knelt down to Legolas' level, his armor clanging softy.

"My prince, your Ada is very sick and needs to rest." He said giving his friend an uneasy glance, unsure how much he should tell the elfling.

"You mean I can't see Ada?" Legolas said looking into the elf's pale eyes with big tear filled eyes.

"Nay, tithen-pen, of course you may see your Ada." The sliver haired guard said casting a look to his companion, who quickly turned and slipped into Thranduil's chambers to retrieve the head healer.

Turning back to Legolas, the guard saw tears run down Legolas' cheeks. Wiping away the tears with a gloved hand he asked,

"What troubles you, my prince? Why do you cry?"

"I don't want Ada to leave me." Legolas replied sadly. Feeling the elflings sadness the sliver haired guard did not know what to say, so instead he opened his arms in an invitation. Legolas gladly fell into the guard's comforting embrace, tears falling down his face and onto the guard's shiny armor.

He may be just a simple soldier, but everyone in the palace knew and loved the little prince. _So young and innocent,_ the soldier thought, _No child should have to worry about his parents_. The silver haired guard only let go and stood up when the doors to the king's chambers opened and the pervious guard walked out with the head healer.

"Come little one." The healer said as she walked back into the dimly lit room. With a quick glance back at the silver haired soldier, Legolas followed the healer.

Slowly walking into his father's room the slight smell of fresh linen reached Legolas' nose. Feeling the anticipation of seeing his father again Legolas looked around the large room, suddenly realizing he hadn't seen it in a month.

Finally his eye found the large bed in the middle of the room and as he drew nearer to the bed he finally caught the first glimpse of his father. He seemed to be sleep, but oddly, his eyes were closed. Legolas had thought he was alive, but people only close their eyes when they are dead!

With that tears welled up in Legolas' eyes, _No no! This can't be! Don't leave me like nana!_ The young prince thought this as he crawled up onto the side of the bed. How he longed to hear his father's loving, timbre voice telling him everything would be alright! He wanted to tell his father about Penneth and their adventures in the forest, how Penneth had saved him from that fox, and how he had kept their home safe while he was gone. But know he would never hear that voice again and now his father would never know about his new friend he had tried to so desperately to hide.

Legolas lay beside his father all that night. In the early dawn Legolas was awaken by a hand running slowly through his hair. Looking up in surprise he wasn't aware he had fallen asleep. Looking up Legolas was overjoyed to see his father, propped up on a few pillows, smiling lovingly at him.

"Ada!" Legolas cried as he joyful wrapped his arms around his father. Thranduil laughed trying to hide a wince at his son's ruff, tackling hug. Everything would be alright and Legolas decided that he would tell Thranduil about Penneth later. Right know he just wanted to be with his father. The young prince's worries were put to rest at each one of his father's strong heart beats.

 **Authors Note:**

Let me know if you loved my twin's new OC (the buck) as much as i did! :) the last chapter is coming up next Wednesday! as aways reviews are very much appreciated!


	8. I Remember

Hello again! i hope ya'll are having a great day! thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited and followed! and also thank you to all those who don't review but still read! this is the last chapter sadly. school has started for us, so our writing is going to slow down a bit. we are not going to stop writing and posting! we love ya'll to much for that! Aranel is working on her first story! and we are both very excited to share it! so when that comes out we would love to know what you think. I do have a one shot that will be coming out the 31th of this month. Because like hobbits give birthday gifts on there birthday, i want to give ya'll a present on my birthday as well! Its going to be a little bit of a sad one about Thranduil thinking about his wife, but i love writing that sort of thing. So be sure to come back for you present! and as always enjoy! :)

Elvish:

Tithen Darug = little wolf

Ada = daddy

Penneth = young one

ion-nin/ion = my son/ son

Hannon le draug mellon-nin = thank you my wolf friend

Celebdin means sliver silence

-ooOoo-

One week later

Thranduil was walk slowly around his gardens for a breath of fresh air. He had been healing nicely from the ambush, but was still not fully well. At times his head would ache and the world would spin for a moment, before once again falling back into place.

Although his shoulder ached under the bandages, the fresh air and the soft whispers of the trees soothed him. When he had fallen off of his horse, he was told, he had hit his head which caused him to forget many things. As he walked through the green gardens, the forest soothed his wary and troubled heart.

-ooOoo-

Legolas was once again with Penneth in the forest not too far from the palace. Watching as the pup jumped up to a tree after a black squirrel, Legolas came to a stop by another tree. This tree was dead, struck by lightning; its bark was black and flaking. Looking a little passed its dead roots, Legolas saw that the dead tree had, in life, grown right beside a steep decline.

Curious Legolas, grabbing onto the ruff trunk of the dead tree, stepped closer to look down. Suddenly the young prince realized how close he was to the edge. So he carefully started to back up away from the edge. Unknowingly Legolas stepped onto a dead root that was almost hollow with rot. His foot went straight through the roots.

Crying out in surprise he turned, trying to free it, when his other foot fell through. For a second he felt nothing, until he hit the slope and tumbled all the way down to the rocky bottom. The young prince just laid there, everything hurt.

Although the slope wasn't very deep, Legolas had hit a few rocks on the way down. Hearing Penneth's barking, he sat up and looked up at the pup. Tears fell down his face as he attempted to stand, he had twisted his ankle.

 _Ada..._ Legolas thought as he pulled his knees up to his chin.

-ooOoo-

Penneth barked again as Legolas sat back down with tears running down his face. _I must find someone to help!_ The pup though, so barking one more time to let his friend that he will be back, Penneth raced off towards the palace. After rushing through the underbrush for a while, Penneth burst through a bush and into a stone clearing. Looking around, he caught sight of an elf strolling through the garden.

-ooOoo-

Thranduil looked sharply to his left as a small wolf pup burst into the garden as if he was being chased. He watched as the pup looked around almost frantically, until his eyes fell on the king. Scrambling up the pup then did something even stranger, he grabbed the hem of Thranduil's long robe and started to tug on it. Bending down Thranduil put his hand on the top pup's head to sooth him.

After the pup was calmed down Thranduil said,

"Now, tithen Darug, what is the matter?" At his words the pup seemed to get distressed again, jumping up, he ran to the spot where he had come into the garden. Looking back at the king and then though the hole in the underbrush, the pup barked. Walking quickly up to the wolf pup, Thranduil watched as the pup ran into the forest.

Curious as to why the pup was so upset, Thranduil followed. Soon Thranduil came to a clearing where the wolf was looking over a small cliff. Looking back at him the pup barked before looking back down. Walking over the edge Thranduil peered over. It his absolute surprise, he saw his son sitting at the bottom of the incline,

"Legolas! Ion!" He called hoping for an answer.

"Ada?!" Legolas called back in a shaky voice, "I fell, my ankle hurts."

"I'm coming ion-nin," Thranduil called back as he stepped closer looking for the best way down. Finally seeing a way down Thranduil started down the decline. Half falling, half sliding down the slope, Thranduil winced as the quick movement jarred his bruised head and bandaged shoulder.

When he reached the bottom Thranduil rushed over to his son. Legolas looked up as his father knelt by his side,

"Are you hurt, Legolas?" Thranduil asked quickly looking at a small cut on his sons face. Legolas mutely nodded his head in response as he pointed to his foot. Thranduil gently pulled off the shoe to see his son's foot, it was bruised and was a little swelled.

"It hurts," Legolas whimpered as Thranduil gently pulled his elfling into his arms and stood up. Thranduil ignored his body, his shoulder protested viciously, as he slowly climbed up the incline. Once the two had reached the top, Thranduil sat down with his son in his lap, to catch his breath and wait for the forest to stop spinning.

Thranduil hugged and rubbed his sons back until his tears subsided. Looking up, Thranduil saw the wolf pup that had lead him here. He was standing a few feet away, his tail wagging lazily from one side to the other. The pup whimpered and pawed the ground as if unsure if he should approach the two.

"Legolas?" The prince looked up at hearing his father's questioning voice. Following his father's gaze to the pup he said,

"Oh! Ada, this is Penneth. He's my new friend. He is a wolf pup. I was going to tell you, but-" he stopped short as his father held up a hand to stop him,

"There will be time to talk of this later, but all that matters right now is that you are safe. For I wouldn't have found you if your wolf hadn't have gotten me." Thranduil told his son.

"So you'er not mad?" Legolas asked sheepishly.

"Nay, ion-nin. I'm just happy you are unharmed. We can speak about the pup later," His father responded. Standing up Thranduil, with his son on his hip, started the short walk back towards the palace and the slowly setting sun. Penneth just stood in the same spot, watching as the father and son walked towards home. Legolas had rescued him and know he had done the same for the young elf, Legolas was safe, with his father. The forest called his canine heart, but he had found something here, something new. Something that felt so right and wrong at the same time. An elf and wolf companionship, Penneth had never felt as loved as he did with Legolas.

Looking into a nearby bush he saw a pair of golden eyes staring at him. A wolf, there was an invitation in those deep eyes, to come and be with his own kind. _Legolas was safe…_ Penneth knew that this wouldn't last forever, but for now it would. He knew one day they would have to say good bye, but today was not that day. Making up his mind, Penneth turned away from the wolf and strode after the elves as they walked farther away. One day he would be welcomed into the pack, but for now he had found his pack.

-ooOoo-

One month later

"Come on Ada!" Thranduil heard Legolas call again from ahead. The king smiled as he watched Legolas run ahead with the wolf pup. Thranduil had been surprised and a little worried that a wolf was in his son's room. But after the pup had run to get him when Legolas had fallen and know watching Legolas and Penneth play, he knew the pup was completely loyal to his son.

"Don't run to far Legolas!" he called, when he thought that the prince was getting to far away. He was almost completely healed from the ambush and was now taking his son on a much promised hunting trip.

Hearing Thranduil's call Legolas and Penneth stopped, waiting for his father and the horse to catch up. When Thranduil drew near to Legolas, the prince fell into step beside him as Penneth ran ahead. The wolf jumped upon anything he thought might have moved. Thranduil put an arm around his son and they laughed at the wolf's antics.

Later that afternoon, when father and son had found a suitable camping place they sat down for a lunch of dried meat and berries. Legolas was dreading when they would have to set Penneth free. His father had told him that the wolf belonged with a pack of his own and that they couldn't keep him for too much longer. Legolas was drawn out of his daydreaming by his father's strong voice,

"You know, ion-nin, Penneth isn't much of a name." Thranduil told his son with a smile.

"Aye, Ada, but I don't know what to call him." Legolas replied and for a moment they fell into silence, thinking about names for the young wolf.

"Hmm, Ada, I don't know. I just thought of him as young one." Legolas finally said breaking the silence.

"Yes Legolas, but he will not be very young for much longer," Thranduil told his son.

"Will you help me with a name, Ada?" Legolas asked excitedly.

"Of course, my leaf. I think I have just the name." Thranduil said, calling the wolf over and grabbing the young wolf gently by the scruff under each of his ears. He looked into the young wolf's eyes as he said addressing the wolf, "Young brave wolf, as silent as the silver moonlight, I call you Celebdin."

Although, Legolas finally had to say good bye to the wolf pup, Thranduil let Celebdin stay a while longer in the palace until they could find a pack for the young wolf. When Legolas and Celebdin finally had to say good bye, they somehow knew that one day they would meet again. But what they didn't know was that they would end up fighting beside one another for the very forest they loved.

-ooOoo-

As Thranduil finished the story his hadn't realized that tears had started to fall freely down his face. Thinking about the happy times of when Legolas was an elfling had made his heart break at the thought that he might lose his son. "Do you remember ion-nin? Remember your home and family?" The king choked out, "Do no-," His voice cracked. "Do not go where I cannot follow…" he finally whispered. With those few words Thranduil, with his head in his hands, gave way to the sorrow in his heart.

 _What more would this war take from him?_ It had taken his father, his beloved wife and now it threated to take his son. All through the night he had sat and talked to his son, he was so very tired.

"Aye... Adar." The small whispered words struck Thranduil like an arrow, whipping his head up to look into Legolas' pale, tired, and bruised face. "I- I do Remember." Legolas whispered softly in answer to his father's question. When Thranduil saw his son's face, he stared in disbelief.

Thranduil had thought he was going to lose his only son, but now his heart was filled with great joy and relief at seeing his son live. Thranduil quickly knelt beside his son's small cot and grabbing Legolas' hand in his own, said through tears of joy,

"I thought I was going to lose you."

"Nay, Adar, " Legolas said quietly, it was clear he wanted to say something else, but didn't have the strength to say much more.

But Legolas didn't need to say anything else, as the king cupped his son's face in his free hand. Thranduil laid his head on the cot beside his son, finally giving into exhaustion. After a minute the tired king was drawn out of his daydream and looked up at feeling a hand run slowly threw his hair.

Thranduil smiled when he saw Legolas staring back, a tired, but mischievous glint in his eyes. Thranduil had run his hands threw Legolas' hair when he was a child and upset. "I always wanted to do that," Legolas said in a small voice with a smile, "I will be fine, Ada." He said when he saw his father's worried expression.

"Ada, Celebdin is back." Legolas said looking at his father, who gave him his full attention. "He- he saved me, Stood over me until reinforcements got to me." Legolas ended softly, just speaking seemed to make him tired. "Where is he now?" Thranduil asked, wanting to thank the wolf. The prince opened his mouth to respond, but before he could a strong howl sounded in the distance. Thranduil stood and went to the tent's opening and peered out, but seeing no wolf he returned to Legolas. By this time Legolas was already half sleep, seeing this Thranduil lovingly kissed his sons forehead saying, "Losto vae ion-nin."

-ooOoo-

Later that night, Thranduil was awoken by a soft padding sound from where he had been sleeping near Legolas' cot. Feeling someone or something outside the tent, he went to investigate. Looking out into the clear night Thranduil saw a large wolf with the full moon shining blue on his fur. Thranduil immediately knew that this wolf was Celebdin, the wolf his son had hidden in the palace and the wolf that had saved his son from death.

Bending down and coming face to face with the wolf, Thranduil gently grabbed Celebdin's fluffy scruff under the wolf's ears in both of his hands.

"Hannon le draug mellon-nin" he told the wolf, "You will always have a place here." For a moment they stood there staring into each other's eyes, a complete understanding between the two.

Finally letting go of the wolf and standing up Thranduil let Celebdin into the tent. Thranduil watched as Celebdin silently tiptoed over to Legolas and after sniffing at his bandaged head, laid down beside his pillow. Lying back down on his cot, Thranduil, looking at Celebdin's open eyes, realized that they could both sleep soundly tonight. As the moon reached its zenith and the stars shined brightly, the Great King of the Woodland Realm fell asleep under the watchful eyes of a silent guardian.

 _End_

 ** _Authors Notes:_**

Well Legolas is okay, Celebdin is back, and everyone is going to be alright ( for now! :P) lol thanks again to all who have read this story! make sure to come back the 31st for the next oneshot! but if you want to read something right know i do have a few other oneshots i have written called _A Hobbits Many Tales_ and if you have already read that, my good friend _Tori of Lorien_ has some awesome storys! i love her work it is just amazing! so if ya'll want to go over there and read some of her stuff its really good! and as always reviews are very welcomed! have a great day! see ya later!


End file.
